Proyecto Final
by mistralax
Summary: Aunque no quisieran, tendrian que unirse para realizar el proyecto más importante de sus vidas y quizás que cambiaría sus vidas...
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autora:** Bueno, nuevo fic, hoy he tenido un huequito en mi apretada agenta de trabajo que por fin me dedico a escribir algo, se q hay fics pendientes y todo eso, pero hago lo puedo. Una extraña mezcla de conceptos raro parecerá éste fic, pues me fui a ver No.6 fijandome en cosas que son niños prodigio y nada debería ser un reto para ellos, y así que aquí estoy...

Disculpen título pero ya exprimí mi cabeza como naranja para poder escribir hoy, además de cocinarme a fuego lento en el calor de mi casa Dx

**Advertencias:**Au (Universo alterno) Shonen-ai y situaciones extrañas y slice of life.

**Desclaimer:** No.6 le pertenece a Atsuko Asano y a Hinoki Kino.

* * *

**Proyecto Final**

by

zutte-chan

**Capítulo I**

"Inicio"

* * *

_"Shion, harás equipo con Nezumi"_

Shion se había quedado perplejo escuchando a la profesora que había sacado un papel al azar con su nombre y el del otro muchacho. Nunca se imaginaria terminar de esa manera, esperaba que siempre fuera a quedar con Safu en equipos de laboratorio como ese.

El día de hoy la suerte no parecía estar de su lado, se había tropezado con la mesa de la cocina y casi se saltó un semáforo en rojo al venir al instituto, esperaba que al menos el día escolar fuera más normal pero no parecía que así fuese a ser.

Miró por el salón buscando a Nezumi, estaba tan consternado que no lo podía ubicar. Claro, Nezumi, el chico más popular del instituto, con calificaciones casi tan altas como las suyas, era un ídolo dentro del instituto y muchos le alababan aunque no solía tener un historial muy limpio por meterse en algunos problemas de los cuales se comentaban en los pasillos y que los profesores solían reprochar.

Sintió un toqueteo en su espalda que le hizo erizarse como un gato y rápidamente se giró encontrándose con la mirada cansina de Nezumi detrás de él.

- Hey, estoy aquí - fue lo que dijo sin mucho ánimo. De seguro se había de ver como un tonto buscando a Nezumi en otras filas cuando no podía recordar que se sentaba detrás de él - Es algo deprimente que no sepas quien está sentado detrás suyo, Majestad.

Shion sintió ansias de disculparse inmediatamente pero fueron interrumpidos por la profesora quien seguía en la selección de parejas para el proyecto final de curso.

- Bien, ya cada uno tiene una pareja, trabajaran juntos, no quiero quejas, sé que para muchos es nuevo trabajar con otras personas. El proyecto ha de consistir en la elaboración de un robot con diversas funciones que se les darán en el informe, deberán construirlo en el plazo de tres meses, así que tendrán tiempo suficiente, serán evaluados en base a su ingenio, presentación, la funcionalidad y eficacia de su modelo ¿Alguna pregunta?

La clase de robótica era un tanto exigente pero para ellos, que particularmente eran niños prodigios en él a sociedad, ya tenían experiencia en la invención de robots, generalmente por ser ésta un instituto de prestigio.

Shion sinceramente no dijo nada, más que aceptar lo que tendría que pasar. Nunca había trabajado en pareja con otra persona que no fuese Safu o en un grupo donde ella no estuviera.

La vio de reojo que estaba con otra chica, Ann, otra chica recurrente de su círculo de amistades, al menos Safu no había quedado con alguien totalmente extraño para ella. De cierta manera se sentía mal por renegar de esa manera de Nezumi, ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos cuando ya estaba quejándose, de seguro haría sentir mal a Nezumi también, él también debería sentirse mal si alguien no quisiera estar con él o renegara de su presencia.

Volteó a ver a Nezumi al menos para tratar de entablar un primer contacto que no fuesen los rumores de pasillo y los buenos días.

- Esto... yo lo siento... realmente no me acordaba de que...

- No tiene caso, siempre tienes la vista fija al pizarrón dudo que mires a los lados antes de cruzar la calle - le interrumpió con algo de burla en su tono.

Shion se sintió identificado con lo último que dijo, se preguntaba si era coincidencia.

- Casualmente te vi de camino acá, un poco más y quizás no llegas hoy - Shion se sonrojó al verse descubierto - Pero eso no importa lamento que no puedas cambiar de grupo pero tendremos que al menos fingir llevarnos bien para hacer ese proyecto.

Shion rápidamente reaccionó ante sus palabras, estaba impresionado, se había dado cuenta - Lo siento, de verdad, no es por menospreciarte, es sólo que estaba algo nervioso de trabajar con alguien que no fuera Safu.

Realmente estaba avergonzado, se supone que debía llevarse bien y él era el primero en querer echar a perder todo.

Vio a la profesora acercarse con el informe que contenía las características funcionales del dichoso proyecto.

_"Mascota"_

Era curioso, el concepto de cierta manera era sencillo.

Le pasó la hoja a Nezumi para que la mirase y le vio suspirar cansinamente como si le desagradara.

- Menudo fiasco, al menos esperaba algo con rayos láser - devolvió la hoja con desanimo. Shion estaba confundido viendo a Nezumi actuar y quejarse como lo haría un niño pequeño.

La campana sonó y eso significaba que la hora escolar había terminado.

- Shion, de verdad que lamento que no podamos estar juntos - Safu le habló algo afligida, forzó una sonrisa diciéndole que estaba bien y que se esforzara, sólo era un trabajo tampoco era el fin del mundo - Realmente quería que lo hiciéramos juntos. A propósito ¿qué te ha tocado?

- Pues... una mascota.

- Ah... ya veo, al menos suena fácil, a nosotras nos tocó un Asistente médico - suspiró - Pero espero que ese Nezumi no te moleste, si te molesta le dices a la profesora.

- Lo sé Safu, pero no creo que haya necesidad de hacer eso - se puso nervioso, el tono de voz de Safu se había vuelto filoso. Ella más que nadie era del tipo de persona que no le agradaba en nada Nezumi y las veces que se encontraban tenían roces muy fuertes. A ella le gustaba el orden pero Nezumi parecía siempre ir a su ritmo ignorando lo que otros pensasen o dijeran.

- Esta bien Shion, te deseo suerte, pero si ese sujeto te molesta igual me dices a mi - parecía que con nada se le quitaba esa manía sobreprotectora que ella tenía.

De pronto vio a Nezumi cerca de la puerta revisando su teléfono celular mientras se marchaba desinteresadamente.

Al menos debería hacer el esfuerzo de hablar con él y pensar en qué harían para el proyecto, lo mejor era comenzar desde ahora.

- Disculpa Safu, pero ya me tengo que ir - le dijo rápidamente dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Se sintió algo descortés de haberla dejado de esa manera pero tenía que alcanzar a Nezumi. Era increíble en un parpadeo parecía haber desaparecido., comenzó a correr tratando de hallar un rastro al menos, a unos metros pudo visualizarle, era su oportunidad, trató de alcanzarle tomándole de su camisa para llamar su atención.

- Nezumi - dijo con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

El pelinegro volteó con una mirada indiferente - ¿Qué quieres?

Shion se sintió algo intimidado por la manera tan fría en que le hablaba, aun así se tuvo que tragar todo ese miedo para poderle dirigir la palabra.

- Es que yo... quería que habláramos del proyecto y...

- Creo que sabes que hay tiempo de sobra - dijo con fastidio - Además no me alienta mucho desarrollar una mascota - volvió su vista a su teléfono celular.

- Es que no era solo para hablar de eso, quería conocerte un poco más...

- Creo que te estás tomando esto muy enserio - suspiró - No porque vayamos a hacer un proyecto como ese significa que tenemos que hacernos amigos, además no quisiera tener a un "halcón" que me vigila todo los días - se refería a Safu.

Shion frunció el entrecejo al escucharle hablar así de su mejor amiga - Puede que Safu no sea perfecta pero ella al menos hace el intento por llevarse bien con todos, además ella si bien se preocupa por todos, ¡incluso por alguien como tú, idiota! - Shion había perdido completamente la razón al gritarle de esa manera, se había sentido tan molesto por escucharle hablar así de Safu que no midió lo que decía, pero si bien no mentía.

Vio rodó los ojos lentamente para ver a Nezumi que tenía una cara de total sorpresa, su boca se tornó una línea recta mientras apretaba sus labios mientras sus mejillas se inflaban y una serie de espasmos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo.

- ¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Dios! debes estar bromeando - se rió ruidosamente.

Shion estaba paralizado viéndole reírse sin comprender realmente su comportamiento.

- Lo siento - Nezumi se calmó - Realmente no pensé que fueses capaz de insultar a alguien y más que todo decir esa sarta de tonterías que acabas de decir - se estaba burlando de él en su cara.

Shion frunció el ceño y realmente comprendió a veces la actitud de Safu.

- ¡Hey! no lo malinterpretes, realmente me sorprendes - Shion no cambió su semblante algo confundido - Ya que insistes y te has ganado mi atención por el resto del día, ¿qué te parece si te invito a un helado?

Shion realmente quiso dar un paso atrás ¿qué sucedía?

- Entonces, ¿le parece a Su Majestad?

- ¿Pero qué? - en el aula quiso preguntarle la razón de haberle llamado así, era extraño, meditó en su mente si realmente debía acceder e ir con él, apenas no sabía nada de Nezumi que no fuera lo que otros sabían de él.

Al final había terminado accediendo y ahora estaban sentados en la mesa de una cafetería, realmente no cargaba mucho dinero consigo en esos instantes, realmente debió negarse.

- Pide lo que quieras, ya dije que yo invito - escuchó a Nezumi hablarle.

- Lo siento...- realmente no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le pagase las cosas. Vio a la camarera venir a pedido de Nezumi - Solo deme un agua mineral - realmente no quería abusar.

La chica rápidamente apuntó y preguntó si eso era lo que realmente deseaba, pero Nezumi desde el otro lado de la mesa frunció el ceño.

- No es todo. Traigan también un cesta de helado - la chica enseguida apuntó y se retiró.

Shion se había quedado con la boca abierta, estuvo a punto de decirle a la chica que no lo anotara.

- Nezumi, pero qué...

- Es deprimente pedir solo agua mineral, ¿por quién me tomas? - Shion se sentía extraño acaso eso le había ofendido - Además has sido tú quien ha propuesto que nos conozcamos y discutir el proyecto.

Shion comprendió que quizás había sido algo apresurado pero no podía retractarse de nada ahora. Al instante vio una cesta de helado frente a él antes de que siquiera pudiera decir algo más.

- Come- le ordenó a Shion quien realmente estaba tenso para tomar la cuchara ante la mirada de Nezumi, no se había fijado mucho pero sus ojos grises parecían como espejos, casi podía decirse que se veía a él mismo reflejado a la perfección en sus ojos. Con algo de pena tomó la cuchara viendo que Nezumi se había agarrado el vaso de agua a su lado para tomar un poco.

Decidió al menos probar el helado, el cual estaba muy dulce y cremoso, tal y como esperaría de un buen helado, dejó de llevarse por las sensaciones agradables que le daba el helado a su gusto.

Dejó la cuchara a un lado.

- Uhmmm... oye, con respecto al proyecto, ¿qué tipo de mascota desarrollaremos? - trató de entablar conversación.

Nezumi dejó de beber el agua dejando el vaso en la mesa y que los cubos de hielo chocaran entre ellos.

- Eres persistente con el tema, Majestad.

Shion frunció el ceño - Mi nombre es Shion, no Majestad.

- ¡Je! no lo tomes a mal, más bien era un halago - dejó en claro - Con respecto a tu pregunta creo que si decides tú no hay problema, después de todo no me interesan los animales, quizás un perro o un gato, cualquier animal domestico basta.

Shion ciertamente estaba sorprendido de la apatía de Nezumi por el tema. No sabía mucho acerca de Nezumi pero su desempeño en la clase había sido buena por no decir excelente, aunque quizás él también esperaba algo que pusiera más a prueba sus capacidades. Un perro o gato, no le sonaba para nada para el proyecto, eran animales muy comunes y era un punto a su favor peor la cuestión era que habían muchos modelos basados en ellos, además un perro real siempre iba a ser mejor que cualquier máquina.

- No creo justo que yo sólo lo decida por algo es un trabajo en parejas, de esto dependerá tu nota también.

- Eres quisquilloso con ese tema, ¿qué te parece un mono? - Shion le miró con desacuerdo ya que no le agradaba para nada - Vaya, que eres exigente.

- Es lo que te digo, no se trata de elegir simplemente por elegir.

- Está bien, está bien, tu ganas - expresó con un gesto de derrota.

Shion no sabía si sentirse feliz o preocupado, devolvió la vista al helado que estaba casi derretido por completo, como una sopa.

- Vaya manera de desperdiciar un helado, si hablaras menos no se hubiera derretido.

- Eso no significa que no aún no sepa bien - Shion probó el liquido que tenía mezclada la fresa, vainilla y el chocolate, era incluso más fascinante que al principio.

Nezumi realmente parecía concentrado en detallarlo minuciosamente cada gesto y su comportamiento.

Parecía que ambos parecían tan concentrados en lo que hacían que no escucharon los pasos ni se fijaron en la persona frente a ellos.

Un bolso se estrelló estrepitosamente en la mesa haciéndola temblar.

Shion rápidamente vio el bolso, era cartera de una chica de instituto. Subió la mirada encontrándose claramente con una chica, de cabellos castaño oscuro, de ojos marrones y piel morena.

- Se supone que cancelas nuestra cita, para venir con él a comer helado y charlar - ella no le miró pero claramente se refirió a el despectivamente.

Shion realmente no era consciente de que ocurría.

Vio a Nezumi encogerse de hombros despreocupadamente.

- Teníamos asuntos que atender, más importantes - Shion no supo cómo interpretar aquello, la chica parecía más enojada con el comentario y le miró despectivamente. Se preguntaba quién era esa chica, acaso era la novia de Nezumi o algo parecido ella realmente parecía enojada, quizás Nezumi había cuadrado algún compromiso con ella antes de salir del instituto y él sin pensarlo realmente había hecho que Nezumi dejara de lado aquello.

- Yo, lo siento, no quise...

- No te disculpen Shion. Ella está siendo exagerada. ¿Por qué no te sientas querida Inukashi?

Ella pareció molestarse por el tomo empleado para llamarla.

- Me habías prometido ir a mi casa, quedé como idiota esperándote en la estación.

Shion parecía sentirse en medio de una pelea de pareja, eso debían ser.

- Nezumi, yo me voy - dijo apresurado mientras sacaba algo de dinero de su cartera - Siento mucho haber arruinado tu cita.

Ella afiló su mirada y Nezumi se echó a reír.

- Lo siento Shion, creo que malinterpretas el tipo de "cita" al que ella se refería - vio a Inukashi claramente sonrojada pero también furiosa.

- No creerías que salgo con éste perdedor, ¡por favor! preferiría darle un beso a una rata antes que a éste imbécil - estaba sorprendido de que para ser una chica tenía un lenguaje muy osado.

- Deberías dejar las malas palabras de momento - expresó Nezumi con burla, mientras con gesto le devolvía el dinero a Shion - Considera que estaba haciendo algo bueno por ti y te he conseguido otro ayudante - señaló a Shion y éste no supo que decir o hacer.

¿A qué se refería Nezumi?

* * *

**Notas finales:**

ñeeeeeeeeee, ¿bueno les gustó? sé que está extraño y todo lo que piensen pero bueno es un extraño mestizaje de ideas que tenía en la cabeza. No le doy más de cinco capítulos, pero eso no lo decido aún si las cosas van como yo quiero o no XD

Diran que si quizás vi robotic notes o alguna serie de esa para escribir esto, bueno no me gustó robotic notes u,u digan lo que quieran ni el megane-kun de lentes fabuloso me hizo querer verla, dejando de lado eso creo que por allá van los tiros, pero la cuestión es que lindo animalito crearan, creo que será obvio XD

A todo esto, qué quería Inukashi? y su Nezumi se enamorará de Shion? pues se sabrá después XD de comienzo sentí a estos dos como un par de bloques, no sé ustedes, ya ni sé lo que hago.

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de autora:** Bueno, nuevo capitulo de éste fic, algo mas larguito espero que lo disfruten.

y muchas gracias por sus reviews nxn

**Advertencias:**Au (Universo alterno) algo violencia.

* * *

**Proyecto Final**

by

zutte-chan

**Capítulo II**

"Nezumi"

* * *

Realmente se preguntaba cómo había terminado de esa manera, mojado, sudoroso y cansado. Al final no se había podido negar, aunque la experiencia no había sido del todo desagradable.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería casi a la fuerza Nezumi le había llevado a lo que podía suponer que era la casa de Inukashi, aquella chica era totalmente desconocida para él, con mirarla un poco se daba cuenta que ella tenía el mismo uniforme de su instituto, pero no era capaz de recordarla dentro del salón de clases o al menos haberla visto.

Ella había dicho que no le gustaban los extraños en su casa pero Nezumi se había encargado de convencerla y él mismo de una manera casi amenazante le había dicho que ni se atreviera a irse.

Su casa era algo grande y cuando abrió la puerta casi se fue para atrás viendo muchos perros de diferentes tamaños y colores alineados frente al recibidor.

- Impresionante, ¿no? Ella es una loca obsesiva de los perros - Nezumi le habló en un susurró. Shion simplemente no dijo nada y no salía de su asombro.

- Tú, deja de estar hablando de mi a mis espaldas - Shion se erizó asustado - Hablo de ese idiota - ella suspiró para de pronto cambiar su seria expresión por una sonrisa encantadora -Así que espero que no les moleste trabajar duro por el día de hoy, en especial tú Nezumi.

Nezumi simplemente se encogió de hombros y ella les hizo pasar hasta la parte trasera de la casa.

- Nezumi, ¿de qué está hablando? - preguntó Shion aún sin caer en cuenta de qué sucedía.

- Se encargaran de lavar los perros - escuchó que Inukashi se adelantó a responder - Tú has sido algo tonto, no crees, pero estás a tiempo de decidir si quieres irte. Nezumi es una rata manipuladora al fin y al cabo.

Shion se sintió algo extraño de comprobar que así era, vio a Nezumi pasar al patio para encender una manguera y llamando a los perros ignorándole por completo.

- Quizás tienes algo de razón en lo que dices, aunque... yo no conozco para nada a Nezumi y he terminado aquí, pero no creo que sea una mala persona, después de todo parece que él te ayuda a menudo a hacer esto ¿no? - ella simplemente dio un paso atrás y dejó escapar una risa contagiosa.

- Vaya, de verdad no sé si eres un idiota, ¿dime cuál es tu nombre? - de pronto Shion cayó en cuenta de que no se había presentado ante ella.

- Me llamo Shion, supongo que tú eres Inukashi...

- Bueno, así es, de todas maneras ese Nezumi es un bocón. ¿Por qué te has terminado involucrando con alguien como él? Creo que vamos al mismo instituto, deberías saber que no es bueno acercarse mucho a él.

Shion tragó algo de saliva y desvió la mirada a Nezumi que se quitó los zapatos.

- No lo sé, simplemente hoy nos han asignado un proyecto en parejas y simplemente no puedo quejarme de mi compañero, aunque creo que estaría mal si sólo le juzgase por lo que otros dicen sino me atrevo a ver la realidad con mis propios ojos, no creo que sea el tipo de persona que suelen describir... no del todo.

- ¡Jajajajaja! vaya! te voy a dar un consejo - ella se acercó y le susurró al oído - No te involucres mucho y todo estará bien para ti, entonces concéntrate sólo en lo académico y no trates de ir más allá.

- ¿Eh? - se asustó de la manera tan fría en la que se lo dijo.

- Oigan ustedes, ¡más les vale venir acá para terminar rápido con esto!

Shion asintió quitándose los zapatos dejándolos cerca de la puerta para no mojarlos, quedándose con los pies descalzos y enrollándose en pantalón y arremangándose la camisa.

Era increíble que alguien pudiera tener tantos perros.

- Shion, ¡espera! - escuchó a Inukashi gritarle rápidamente, mientras de detenía con una mano en el hombro - Mis perros no están muy acostumbrados a extraños, puede ser peligroso se te acercas así no más.

De pronto vio a un pequeño perro que le mostraba los dientes de manera amenazante y supo a lo que se refería, no sería tan sencillo.

Se sentía algo intimidado por el pequeño animal pero no trató de demostrarlo, se agachó extendiéndole la mano viendo que éste cambiaba su posición defensiva a una más calmada y sumisa, el pequeño perro se acercó casi corriendo y se abalanzó contra él lamiéndole el rostro.

Inukashi se quedó perpleja viendo lo que sucedía, incluso Nezumi lo estaba.

Shion parecía divertido de recibir las lamidas que le producían suaves cosquillas en su rostro.

- ¡jajajaja! basta, me haces cosquillas - rió, el perro dejó de hacerlo y dio un suave ladrido - Vaya, eres muy suave - dijo mientras lo acariciaba.

- Vaya, si que eres extraño, le has caído bien y eso que no suele acercarse de esa manera a mucha gente - dijo sorprendida.

- ¡Bien! ya que les caes bien, ven a lavar - escuchó a Nezumi le mojó levemente los pies con la manguera.

- ¡Voy!

Shion comenzó a ayudar a Nezumi e Inukashi a lavar y a secar los perros. Inukashi le explicó que Nezumi quizás había querido escaquearse del trabajo. Se preguntaba realmente la razón que Nezumi tenía para hacer esto.

Al final había terminado entre cansado, sudado y mojado pero sentía que el esfuerzo había valido la pena, los perros parecían contentos.

Se despidieron de Inukashi, no había visto la hora pero al menos pasaba de las siete de la noche y se había dado cuenta de que no le había avisado a su madre.

Shion aunque casi no había hablado con Nezumi de cierta manera se sentía algo satisfecho de haberse acercado a él.

- uhmm... Nezumi.

- ¿Qué?

- Pues... discúlpame, por haber insistido tanto, hice que retrasaras tu compromiso con Inukashi...

- No seas tonto, al contrario me vino bien tu ayuda, sino piensa que todavía estaría secando perros - expresó aliviado.

No sabía su tomarse eso como algo bueno - ¿Tú haces eso regularmente? digo... ayudarla a lavar sus perros.

- No es algo que me guste hacer, pero sino lo hiciera me molestaría por un buen rato.

- ¿Eh? - Shion aún seguía sin comprender el porqué Nezumi se tomaba la responsabilidad de hacer tanto.

- Espero que a Su Majestad no le hubiera molestado hacer ese tipo de trabajo.

- No es eso, al contrario fue agradable, pero ahora que lo pienso no había visto antes a Inukashi.

- ¡Ja! siendo tan despistado es probable que no la hayas visto, estudia en otra sección.

- Ya veo...

Ambos caminaban bajo las luces de los postes dada la hora.

Al menos Nezumi había hecho el intento de acompañarle hasta su casa aunque sencillamente no se lo habría pedido.

- Vaya, vives en una panadería - dijo curioso Nezumi que estaba parado frente a lo que era la casa de Shion.

- No es muy grande pero es confortable, además mi madre hace los mejores panes y pasteles de la ciudad - expresó con confianza.

- ¡Jajaja! vaya, entonces algún día me gustaría probarlos entonces...

- Shion - la voz de la madre de Shion interrumpió su conversación - Llegas tarde ¿dónde habías estado? - su voz sonaba preocupada.

- Disculpa mamá, es que...

- Estuvimos hablando acerca del nuevo proyecto de fin de curso que se nos pasó la hora - fue lo que dijo Nezumi con una sonrisa.

Karan parpadeó un par de veces - ¿Y tú eres?

- Ah, mamá, él es Nezumi, mi compañero de trabajo para el proyecto final de curso.

- Vaya, pensé que harías el trabajo con Safu, no importa, me alegro que se preocupen mucho por sus estudios, ¿Nezumi gustas pasar?, ya casi estoy cerrando pero escuché que quizás te gustaría probar algo de mi panadería.

- No, está bien - se negó - Será en otra oportunidad voy algo tarde - dijo con una sonrisa y se despidió antes de que pudieran decirle algo más.

Shion simplemente estaba confundido pero a la vez sentía curiosidad por conocer más a Nezumi. Se echó en su cama tratando de rememorar lo sucedido hoy, habían pasado cosas que salían fuera de su contexto habitual, era como si hubiera vivido una ilusión momentánea. Bañar a los perros había sido una experiencia gratificante, siempre los había visto pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de interactuar directamente con alguno.

Aún asi una serie de advertencias y palabras de prevención adornaban ese ambiente, Inukashi, una chica en su defecto desconocida para él, le había dicho que tuviera cuidado, se preguntaba realmente el porqué, había visto un lado de Nezumi que quizás nadie habría visto jamás, aunque hablaran cosas de él, dudaba realmente ahora de los comentarios y rumores.

* * *

En casi todo el día parecía que Nezumi le había evitado o esa era la impresión que le daba. Safu e habia preguntado si ya había pensado en algo pero realmente no tenía en mente nada para el proyecto.

Ella se había tomado la molestia de hacer la lista de animales domésticos y de apariencia sencilla y popular entre la gente, pensaba cual sería realmente la adecuada.

Salieron de clases y al final no había cruzado palabra alguna con Nezumi y él que pensaba que quizás se habían acercado un poco después de lo de ayer, aunque invitarte un helado y ayudar a bañar perros no garantizaban que de verdad fueran en camino a una amistad, más si él otro daba señales de indiferencia.

Safu al final de había marchado antes que él diciendo que tendría que reunirse con Ann. Al final quedó solo en el portal del instituto recogiendo sus zapatos.

- Vaya, eres tú Shion - escuchó la voz de Inukashi detrás de él, giró rápidamente viendo que ella abría el casillero para retirar sus zapatos.

- Inukashi, ah ¡hola! - trató de ser cortes, realmente no sabía cómo actuar y pensaba que no se la encontraría ninguna vez, ya que se estaba preguntando en qué sección realmente estaría ella.

- Pensé que te habrías ido...

- Es qué estuve buscando a Nezumi.

- ¿Nezumi? vaya, pues creo que se había ido hace un buen rato - se terminó de colocar sus zapatos - Te será una tortura realmente si piensas trabajar con alguien como él para ese proyecto de la clase de robótica.

- ¿Eh? cómo lo sabes?

- En la cartelera colocaron los diferentes proyectos que realizaran las secciones, pareces algo despistado Shion - se avergonzó un poco de así serlo.

De pronto ambos se habían marchado juntos. Habían comenzado charlar acerca de perros y esas cosas, realmente se daba cuenta de que Inukashi era una persona agradable.

En un instante de su paseo por las calles oyeron gritos furiosos y ovaciones cerca de los callejones.

_"Jajaja, dale su merecido Satoru"_

Había oído algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

- Parece que hay una pelea allí - escuchó a Inukashi suspirar - Mejor no escuches ni mires deben ser unos vándalos.

_" ¡Ja! Dime qué te parece eso ahora, Nezumi"_

Shion detuvo sus pasos preocupado, había oído el nombre de Nezumi. Vio a Inukashi morderse el labio con molestia.

- Es sólo una coincidencia, déjalo, no es tu problema - fue lo que ella le dijo duramente.

Escuchó lo que parecían ser golpes, sentía que realmente no se podía quedar allí parado. No estaba seguro si seria Nezumi quien estuviera allí, pero no se creía capaz de hacer oídos sordos y pasar como si nada.

Ignoró las palabras de Inukashi y por una persona que apenas conocía se adentró a callejón.

- ¡Shion! - ella le gritó.

Apenas por la oscuridad pudo distinguir a un grupo de tres muchachos, tenían el mismo uniforme de su instituto, dos de ellos tomaban de sus brazos a quien era Nezumi mientras otro se encargaba de darle un puñetazo en el estomago.

Se preguntaba si aquello era una pesadilla, nunca hubiera pensado que personas que estudiaran en el mismo lugar que él se rebajaran a esos niveles.

- ¡Deténganse! - gritó por inercia sin saber realmente lo que acababa de hacer.

Los tres muchachos le miraron fijamente.

- ¿Qué? quién eres tú para darnos ordenes? - dijo uno de ellos con sorna.

- No te metas en lo que no te importa.

Shion frunció el ceño, lo sabía bien pero no podía quedarse así - Esa no es manera de arreglar las cosas, no es justo - refiriéndose a que eran tres contra uno.

- Tú que vas a saber ¡mocoso idiota! - le gritó uno de ellos - Este desgraciado se metió con mi novia, tiene que pagar, serias muy idiota dejarte llevar solo por la apariencias, es más que justo lo que estoy haciendo.

- Aún así...

Nezumi que estaba escuchando de manera despectiva las palabras de Shion, sintió que los muchachos aflojaron su agarre, lo cual aprovechó para soltarse y golpearlos a ambos, el tercero quedó anonado viendo como Nezumi se acercó a él y un golpe lo pegó contra la pared con una fuerza bestial.

- Espero que te hayas divertido, pero creo que es mi turno ¿no crees? - Nezumi preparó su puño para darle un golpe certero al rostro pero contra todas las probabilidades Shion había saltado sobre él para detenerle.

- ¡No lo hagas! No solucionarás nada con eso! - se atrevió a decir aunque se ganara una mirada furiosa de Nezumi. Shion supo que quizás palabras como esas de momento no eran adecuadas pero debía hacerlo razonar, le tomó de la mano y le obligó a salir del callejón oscuro casi cegados por las luces del atardecer.

Afuera estaba Inukashi con una expresión sorprendida en el rostro.

Vio detalladamente a Nezumi que tenía un moretón en una mejilla y algo de sangre escurriéndole por la nariz.

- Estás hecho un asco - fue lo que ella dijo.

Shion no se atrevió a decir nada y Nezumi sólo le dijo que se callara con algo de molestia.

- Debemos ir a un hospital - fue lo que dijo Shion impulsivamente.

- Ni hablar - masculló - Me voy a casa - fue lo que apenas escuchó. Shion le vio tambalearse, parecía ser que Nezumi estaba cansado y era muy terco.

- Te acompañaré - fue lo que dijo dejando perpleja a Inukashi quien no dijo nada más que un "no me concierne, no es mi problema". Shion se sintió algo triste de verla tomar otra dirección pero no se atrevió a suplicarle, ella se había desatendido al problema. Nezumi no le dijo nada, más que nada le siguió para asegurarse que estaría bien.

No supo por cuánto tiempo le siguió hasta llegar a edificio de apartamentos algo lujoso.

Subió con él en el ascensor hasta el piso diez, Nezumi tomó su tarjeta para pasarla en la cerradura electrónica, cuando se detuvo a mirarle.

- Todavía estás aquí.

- No puedo dejarte así, estás herido, y nos has querido ir a un hospital.

Nezumi suspiró diciéndole que no era necesario pero aun así le invitó a pasar.

Estaba todo oscuro en su interior, simplemente prendió las luces de la sala dejando ver una sala muy lujosa y bien decorada.

Se sorprendió de ver tanto.

Nezumi se recargó en el mueble.

- ¿Y bien?, saciaste tu curiosidad de saber dónde vivo - sonrió.

Shion desvió la mirada no era su intención sólo estaba preocupado.

- ¡Je! ¿preocupado? eso es un argumento pobre, Majestad.

Shion ignoró su comentario viendo que Nezumi aún no se había tratado las heridas.

- ¿Tienes un botiquín de emergencias? - se atrevió a preguntar.

Nezumi desinteresadamente afirmó.

-¿Dónde?

- En el baño.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Shion salió por donde creía que debía estar el baño, por suerte pudo encontrarlo a la primera sacando de la repisa el botiquín.

Nezumi le miró con desagrado sacar gasas, algodón y algo de alcohol, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar Shion le había pasado el algodón húmedo por la mejilla hasta su nariz y su boca para limpiar los rastros de sangre y evitar que se infectara.

El alcohol picó severamente pero trató de soportarlo.

- Sabes que esto es deprimente - expresó con sorna. Shion dejó de hacer lo suyo para mirarle interrogante - Qué otro chico te esté dando tratamiento médico es deprimente.

- Pues lamento no ser una chica hermosa - expresó con algo de molestia presionando un poco el algodón haciendo que le ardiera más la herida.

- ¡Maldición! ten cuidado con eso!

- Parece que no te golpearon muy fuerte en la nariz, el sangrado se detuvo - dijo mecánicamente mientras le colocaba un trozo de gasa con adhesivo en la mejilla para cubrir el moretón - ¿Cómo puedes meterte en una situación así?

Nezumi no respondió.

- Ese chico dijo que te tú...

- Me acosté con su novia, en realidad puede sonar estúpido pero me dejé llevar - dijo sin culpa alguna en su rostro.

Shion se sonrojo un poco por la manera tan directa en la que lo había dicho, ¿se había acostado con una chica?¿habían tenido sexo? eso iba contra todas las leyes morales de la ciudad, se supone que jóvenes como ellos no debían sucumbir a tempranas edades en ese tipo de prácticas sexuales.

- Por tu cara parece que nunca hubieras oído la palabra sexo, no es así Majestad.

- Claro que lo he oído, pero... no es algo que deban hacer en estos momentos.

- Y no es como si la gente hiciera caso de las reglas.

Shion prefirió no decir más acerca del tema, la verdad es que se daba cuenta que Nezumi era alguien con muchos matices, ayer se había presentado como una persona diferente a la que era hoy.

- Supongo que sólo viniste hasta aquí para asegurarte de que no faltaré a clases, pero no debes preocuparte asistiré, no dejaré que su majestad tampoco haga todo el trabajo sólo.

Shion frunció el ceño, sitiendo que su preocupación se veía rebajada a mero interés por parte de Nezumi.

- ¡No fue por eso! la razón por la que vine hasta aquí no era para eso, simplemente no puedes entender que estaba preocupado.

- Pues te preocupas mucho, pero dime Shion - le llamó por su nombre mientras acercó su rostro peligrosamente al suyo - Si yo no fuera tu compañero de trabajo, ni siquiera te preocuparías y todo seguiría igual, no crees que tu preocupación es algo tan superficial como la razón por la que estás aquí atendiendo mis heridas.

Shion simplemente no tenía respuesta, si Nezumi no hubiera sido por azares de destino su compañero de trabajo nunca habrían cruzado palabra alguna, incluso desconociera lo que le hubiera sucedido hoy. De cierta manera el razonamiento lógico de Nezumi tenía algo de verdad.

- No puedo mentirte diciéndote que sí, pero no me arrepiento de que ahora seamos compañeros de trabajo.

- Eso es algo muy vago.

- Es lo único que te puedo decir - se quedaron en silencio.

Shion desvió la mirada por los alrededores del apartamento viendo que estaba algo vacío.

- ¿Vives sólo?

- Algo así, pero mi tío vendrá en un par de horas.

- ¿Y tus padres? - preguntó por mera curiosidad.

Nezumi esbozó un mueca de desagrado- Están muertos - se recargó más en el mullido sofá.

Shion se quedó algo sorprendido y arrepentido de haber preguntado sin cuidado.

- No es algo de lamentar, tampoco es como si tuviera tiempo de extrañarlos.

Shion se sintió algo extraño de la manera tan fría en la que Nezumi hablaba.

Había tocado un tema quizás delicado. Desvió su atención a su mochila, era cierto Safu había sacado una lista de animales por él. Miró con detenimiento a Nezumi, pensandolo ahora el nombre de Nezumi podía leerle como ratón o rata, no era algo que sonara muy agradble pero pensó que quizás no le desagradaría.

- Nezumi, esto... para el proyecto - Nezumi le miró fijamente - Ahora que lo estoy pensando... ¿Te gustaría qué construyéramos un ratón?

Nezumi entrecerró sus ojos.

- No me gusta.

- ¿Por qué? digo, suena como algo sencillo pero lo digo mas que todo porque tiene que ver contigo.

- ¿Crees que me gusta que asocies ese animal a mi nombre?

- Entonces...

- Maldición, haz lo que quieras, dejemos esto hasta aquí...

De pronto el sonido de la puerta abierta y unos pasos alertó a ambos.

Shion pudo ver a un hombre de cabellos blancos y que parecía mayor entrar a la sala, tenía un aspecto frío.

Les miró a ambos.

- Tú ¿quién eres? - expresó con algo de molestia.

Shion se sintió algo intimidado por el tono empleado. Más Nezumi se adelantó a responder.

- Es un compañero de clases, teníamos algo que discutir.

El hombre les miró en especial a Nezumi percatandose de su aspecto.

- Te dije que no te metieras en problemas, deja de darme dolores de cabeza - fue lo que dijo para verlo marcharse por el oscuro pasillo.

- Y ese es mi tío, un hombre alegre - dijo Nezumi con una sonrisa.

Shion sabía que aquello había sido sarcasmo.

- Será mejor que te vayas o se le hará tarde su Majestad.

Nezumi le acompañó hasta afuera, había sentido una tensión extraña entre Nezumi y su tío pero decidió despejar su mente de aquello al menos estaba contento de que estuviera bien.

De pronto pensó que un ratón no sería tan mala idea, al menos ya tenía la idea principal.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Bueno les gustó, éste cap fue para mostrar un poco de lo que ocurre con Nezumi y un poco del carácter de Inukashi, Bueno Shion está algo confundido pero espero que pronto empiece a tomarse las cosas con más calma y que Nezumi deje ese lado tan frío de él.

A partir de ahora las cosas se aceleraran un poco.

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas de autora:** Bueno, nuevo capitulo de éste fic, un pelín corto este cap nxn igualmente espero que lo disfruten.

y muchas gracias por sus reviews nxn

**Advertencias:**Au (Universo alterno)

* * *

**Proyecto Final**

by

zutte-chan

**Capítulo III**

"Preludio"

* * *

Shion se recostó con su cama dejando reposar su cabeza en el colchón bajo la atenta mirada de Nezumi.

Ambos de pronto se habían encontrado discutiendo acerca del tema de su proyecto, el tema que parecía sencillo se comenzaba a complicar.

Al menos la idea inicial la tenían, basarse en un ratón no sonaba tan mal. Habían hecho algunos bosquejos pero lo complicado era hacerlo funcionar en un cuerpo tan pequeño además de desarrollar el comportamiento del roedor, siendo éste uno de los principales objetivos a cumplir.

- Ya se da por vencido, Majestad - dijo Nezumi con un tono burlón dejando sobre la mesa algunas hojas.

- No es eso, sólo estoy pensando - Shion cerró sus ojos buscando concentrarse.

Nezumi simplemente parpadeó un par de veces, desde hacía unos días habían comenzado con el proyecto, tomando en serio el tema que se complicaba. Con el poco tiempo Shion había dejado de parecerle tan extraño y ajeno a su persona, tenía una manera extraña de ver las cosas, lo opuesto a él, aunque claro eso los llevaba en su mayoría a discutir.

Pero eran aquellas cosas y las peculiaridades de Shion que le hacían mantener su interés activo en él. Desde un principio se daba cuenta que Shion destacaba por encima de los demás fuera de sus calificaciones altas, su aspecto era una de esas cosas. Era tan poco común por no decir fantástico: sus cabellos blancos que parecían muy suaves, su piel pálida, sus ojos carmesí y esa marca extraña en su mejilla que simulaba una serpiente.

Shion de cierta manera se sintió observado, en un principio sabía que era normal pero la cuestión era que se tornaba algo persistente el asunto.

- Uhmm... Nezumi ¿ocurre algo?

- No ocurre nada, Majestad.

- Creo que sí, te quedaste un rato observándome.

- ¡Ja! ¿cómo puedes asegurar eso?

- No lo sé, pero creo que debes conocer la sensación de cuando alguien te mira fijamente, no es algo fácil de evadir.

- Pude haber estado mirando la pared detrás de ti, cualquier cosa, la cuestión es que estoy pensando - se rascó la cabeza para desviar el tema - Simplemente quiero acabar con esto.

- Ni siquiera hemos comenzado - dijo con un tono divertido.

Al instante entró la madre de Shion tocando la puerta con un par de vasos de jugo de naranja y algo de tarta de frutas.

Shion le agradeció y él también, tal vez la razón por la que había accedido a reunirse en la casa de Shion era porque le resultaba de cierta manera confortable y a la vez podía disfrutar de esos deliciosos postres, Shion tenía razón su madre hacía los mejores pasteles. Fuera de eso el ambiente era adecuado, la habitación de Shion no era muy grande pero se estaba muy cómodo, era algo sencilla y muy ordenada, tal y como hubiera esperado, la suya por el contrario daría vergüenza.

Ambos se quedaron comiendo y degustando los pasteles. Sin duda era falta de azúcar lo que no lo dejaba pensar, incluso mejoró su humor.

Shion se ofreció a bajar y a dejar los platos abajo, se había quedado sólo en aquella habitación, algo curiosa su mirada correteó por cada esquina y estantes, se detuvo frente a una pequeña biblioteca, pudo ver el título claramente:

_"Hamlet"_

Sin pensarlo se acercó y tomó el libro de tapa gruesa.

- ¿Nezumi? - la voz de Shion le tensó pero no tenía nada que ocultar - Ah, ese es Hamlet, ¿lo has leído? - dijo Shion percatándose del libro en su mano.

- Por supuesto - expresó malicia - Pero me sorprende que Su Majestad tenga tal pieza aquí.

- A veces leo algunos libros, por la manera en que hablas parece que te gusta mucho.

- Prefiero un buen libro en físico a los libros virtuales.

- Oh... ya veo - expresó algo sorprendido.

Nezumi dejó el libro de donde lo había tomado con tal delicadeza que a Shion le impresionó la manera tan cuidadosa que tomaba con el libro, parecía que realmente era un amante de los libros.

- ¿Te sorprende?

- Un poco, no tienes el aspecto de alguien que pareciera leer mucho.

- Tú tampoco tienes el aspecto de haber leído Hamlet - expresó con acidez.

Se acercó de dos zancadas hasta quedar frente a Shion, de manera inconsciente su mano se posó sobre la cabeza de Shion como si esa necesidad de comprobar lo que pensaba lo estuviera presionando.

De pronto vio a Shion reírse y dio un paso atrás alejándose del contacto.

- Lo siento, es que... creo que parecías meditar mucho acerca de esto ¿no?

- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

- Muchas personas se me acercan par preguntarme por mi cabello, incluso me confunden con un anciano.

Nezumi no pudo evitar soltar la risa ante aquella declaración. Entonces Shion era consciente de que era siempre observado.

- Pues, quizás fue un poco de curiosidad, pero si tantos problemas pareciera darte, ¿por qué no lo tiñes? - vio a Shion negar fervientemente.

- No podría hacerlo, además así es como he nacido, creo que sería inadecuado quejarme por algo como esto cuando lo que importa es que estoy vivo.

Nezumi se quedó simplemente con la palabra en la boca, quizás era eso lo que ahora le hacía apreciar la belleza de aquella apariencia.

- Tu también tienes algo único, tus ojos, son extraños como si fueran un espejo- Shion le miró fijo.

Nezumi desvió la mirada - Es algo exagerado - pero aquello no era lo que consideraría un calificativo cuando él podría ver sus propios ojos como un charco estático, solo habría que agitarlo para saber cuantas impurezas se escondían allí dentro.

Dejaron el tema viendo que se tornaba algo introspectivo.

-Uhmm... Aún no hemos decidido qué haremos con el sistema y necesitamos datos acerca del movimiento de un ratón, quizás debamos conseguir uno para estudiarlo adecuadamente.

- Suena realmente aburrido, además que ganamos viendo a un ratón moverse, sería más fácil ver algún modelo en digital o un video en la web.

Shion le miró algo disgustado, realmente no quería quedarse con la fría experiencia de ver algo desde sólo un monitor.

- Bueno... también deberíamos decidir el color, creo que le vendría bien.

- Negro.

-Negro.

Ambos habían recitado sus respuestas el mismo tiempo.

Bien, Nezumi pensó que mejor era no haber dicho nada. Aquello había dejado el ambiente silencioso y unas risas nerviosas se hicieron presentes.

- Pues será negro...

Dijo nerviosamente tratando se seguir el hilo y no perderlo. Pero de cierta manera se le complicaba por la manera en la que Nezumi le miraba fijamente, ya sabía que aunque lo negara lo seguía haciendo, era incomodo, aunque no le resultaba así cuando estaba en el instituto o en la calle, se preguntaba el porqué de su comportamiento ansioso.

De pronto el celular de Nezumi comenzó a sonar, con algo fastidio vio el mensaje en la pantalla.

- Me tengo que ir.

Shion le miró totalmente confundido, apenas pudo pronunciar palabra.

- Pero...

- Mañana hablaremos del sistema - se levantó del suelo estirando sus piernas y tomó su mochila.

Shion prefirió no detenerlo y le acompañó fuera, al final se había ido. Por inercia se llevó la mano a su cabellera recordando el tacto de Nezumi.

Era un tanto molesto que le avisaran ahora del reciente imprevisto.

Aunque lo agradecía por la manera tan tensa que se había tornado la conversación. Miró su mano recordando el tacto suave de las finas hebras de cabello, inmediatamente sacudió esa idea de su cabeza ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Ya casi cerca podía avistar la imponente edificación, el teatro de la ciudad, un lugar al que cualquiera no podía entrar.

- Llegas tarde - fue la frase de la persona que le esperaba - Sabes bien, que no es fácil haberte conseguido un hueco entre todo esto.

- El hecho es que he llegado - evitó dar información demás.

La chica bufó con molestia permitiéndole el paso al gran recinto.

Detrás de la puerta había una gran sala de ensayos donde muchas personas estaban dedicados a recitar sus líneas.

El hombre de boina que pudo suponer que era el director evidentemente alzó una ceja.

- ¡No te quedes ahí parado y ven a ensayar, Eve!- el hombre le hizo señas rápidamente.

Tan rápido como pudo fue a cambiarse de vestuario...

El teatro era su vida, se sentía liberado de todas las cadenas que le ataban a la ciudad al estar allí frente a ese escenario y poderse convertir en alguien más, alguien que no tuviera la suerte desgraciada de él mismo.

Era libre de amar, llorar, reír cuanto quisiera.

- El día de hoy te has lucido en el ensayo, ojala estés así de bien para la obra - le comentó la chica en un tono burlón.

- Déjate de bromas, Inukashi - se quitó un rastro de lápiz labial carmesí de sus labios de manera rustica.

- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo para que estés de ese humor hoy?

Nezumi se quedó en silencio.

- Bueno, tampoco es como si me fuera a importar... - terminó de decir ella.

Ambos caminaban por las calles concurridas de la ciudad, casi ni se molestaba en mirar las tiendas porque se las sabía de memoria, de repente Inukashi le había platicado algo pero se quedó parado estático viendo como embobado la tienda frente a él.

- ¿Huh? Hoy estás raro... Oye, ¡Nezumi! - ella alcanzó apenas a llamarlo al verle entrar a la tienda - Una tienda de mascotas pero ¿qué querrá aquí?

Se decidió a entrar para ver a Nezumi hablando con la encargada que asentía de manera casi automática y embobada ante las palabras de Nezumi.

Dirigió su mirada a lo que él señalaba y se fijó que era una jaula donde habían un par de ratones, con algo de desagrado los miró, pensó que era una broma pero cuando supo que ya estaba pagando por ellos estaba sorprendida, aunque de cierta manera la analogía de ver a una rata comprando otras le resultaba curioso.

Le vio salir con la caja que era la jaula de los animales y con curiosidad se acercó.

- ¿Para qué has comprado ratones?

- Eso es algo que no te interesa, querida Inukashi.

Detestaba cada vez que usaba la palabra Querida para referirse a ella y más cuando agregaba su nombre, era como una extraña pieza sin concordancia en éste mundo. Pero seguía pareciéndole curioso que comprara esos roedores. Nezumi no era el tipo de persona interesado en tener una mascota más bien cada vez que tenía la oportunidad se expresaba de cuanto de le desagradaban sus perros y cualquier otro animal domestico, aunque siendo él quizás esa preferencia por ese tipo de animales debía ser ya algo condicionado a su mentalidad, no le quedaba nada mal, incluso podría decirse que serían sus primos lejanos.

Se sentía algo idiota por haber tenido el impulso de comprar esos animales pero la idea se había instalado fuertemente en su mente que le era imposible evadirlos. Todo era culpa de Shion y esa maldita insistencia en el proyecto ya que de ser por el su preocupación estaría al mínimo, pero de cierta manera no era algo innecesario ya que después de todo tendrían que estudiar la movilidad y comportamiento de esos animales, así que esa era su excusa. Inukashi simplemente se burlaría de él de sólo saber lo que pasaba por su mente.

* * *

**Notas finales: **Bufff, como que de relleno éste capítulo ¿no? bueno una pequeñísima pista de lo que ocurre con Nezumi e Inukashi. Ya dentro de poco se comenzaran a adentrar en el tema principal, al menos se han dado algo de tiempo para irse conociendo...

**Comerciales**: XD si desean leer algún fic crossover de DGM y No.6, **Rosswalker** ha actualizado su fic **Hermanos** nxn

Nos leemos en el siguente capitulo. nxn


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas de autora:** Bueno, nuevo capitulo de éste fic, espero que lo disfruten.

y muchas gracias por sus reviews nxn

**Advertencias:** Eventos algo acelerados (?)

* * *

**Proyecto Final**

by

zutte-chan

**Capítulo IV**

"Reacción"

* * *

Estaba completamente sorprendido, ¿qué ocurría con Nezumi? Ciertamente era un misterio.

_"Toma"_

Le dijo así sin más para marcharse sin siquiera quedarse a dar una explicación, vio lo que era una caja que estaba cubierta por un pañuelo rojo, con algo de curiosidad levantó el pañuelo para ver lo que había dentro, eran dos pequeños ratones, uno blanco y uno de color marrón.

¿Pero cómo era eso posible? ¿Nezumi los había comprado? Miró nuevamente al par de roedores que le veían curiosamente sin hacer mucho ruido, bajó nuevamente el pañuelo para cubrirlos no sería bueno que alguien los viese.

- ¡Nezumi, espera! -le gritó impulsivamente, iba a alcanzarlo pero Nezumi no detuvo su caminar, sería realmente descuidado correr con el par de roedores en esa jaula, seguramente los podría lastimar - Creo que al final estamos solos - suspiró viendo con algo de alivio a la jaula.´

Le había hecho una sugerencia simplemente a Nezumi, no pensó que realmente se dignaría a comprarlos, incluso estuvo pensando que sería mejor guiarse de algún modelo en 3D pero realmente no podía echarse para atrás, esos pequeños roedores serian parte de aquel proyecto.

- Bienvenidos - le sonrió.

- Shion, ¿todavía sigues aquí? - era la voz de Inukashi.

- ¿Eh? Hola Inukashi - ella sonrió pero luego bajó su mirada.

- ¿Y eso? - sabía que se refería a la jaula cubierta por el pañuelo.

- Eh... pues - como explicarle - Son unos ratones para el proyecto.

- ¿Ratones? uhmm... ya veo.

- Nezumi los ha comprado sin decirme nada - suspiró.

- ¡Ja! ya recuerdo hace unos días, pero no pensé que era para el proyecto, ¿así que van a hacer un ratón? - asintió.

- Uhmm... Inukashi, disculpa que te pregunte pero...- no estaba seguro realmente de preguntarle a ella, pero era la única persona que quizás podría saber algo más certero acerca de Nezumi - Nezumi se ha estado yendo muy temprano últimamente sabes ¿por qué? - aunque Nezumi lo considerara superficial e idiota, estaba preocupado, se marchaba muy temprano y apenas no habían llegado a nada.

Vio a Inukashi encogerse de hombros - Supongo que tiene asuntos que tratar, de momento debe estar ocupado.

- ¿Eh? ¿con qué? - preguntó por inercia aunque debía saber que se tenía que haber quedado callado.

Inukashi le miró callada por unos segundos hasta que suspiró - No lo sé, es solo una suposición mía. Tampoco es que sepa mucho de él - dijo rápidamente.

- Ya veo... uhmm bueno, gracias y disculpa por haber preguntado, ya me tengo que ir - se sintió algo impertinente y apenas alcanzó a ver la expresión de Inukashi antes de irse.

Se había sentido curioso de realmente saber qué pasaba con Nezumi pero preguntarle a Inukashi se sintió algo extraño, ya luego hablaría con él.

Llegó a su casa y de inmediato se dirigió a su habitación, dejó la jaula sobre la mesa y le quitó el pañuelo, los ratoncitos le miraron atentamente como si estuvieran ansiosos, realmente eran un par adorable, abrió la jaula dejándoles salir y tomó al blanco en sus manos.

- Hola - dijo con alegría, realmente no sabía si le entenderían pero quería al menos saludarles, ellos debían estar desconcertados de no saber donde estaban. El ratoncito dio un suave chillido como respuesta y Shion acercó su otra mano para acariciarle un poco - Son muy suaves - dijo sorprendido para luego tomar al otro ratón café e inmediatamente dejarlo en la mesa junto al otro - Ojala ustedes pudieran decirme algo acerca de Nezumi - suspiró -Por más que trato de pensar es como si no me hiciera caso y se mete en problemas.

- Chirp. Chirp.

Esbozó una suave sonrisa, era como si los pequeños animalitos le dieran algo de aliento aunque quizás debía estar delirando para pensar que un par de ratones le podían comprender.

-Debo dejar de quejarme al menos ya los tengo a ustedes y podré adelantar algo.

* * *

Realmente estuvo a punto de abrir la boca demasiado para soltar palabras que le podrían costar su vida. Shion había sido algo persistente pero cada vez se involucraba más con Nezumi, era preferible mantenerlo a raya ya que de seguro Nezumi vendría a cortarle la lengua sin ninguna contemplación, apenas si ella sabía lo que pasaba no estaba calificada para dar información que hasta el familiar de Nezumi debía de desconocer.

La próxima presentación en el teatro se llevaría a cabo muy pronto, al menos Nezumi debía deberle una por esa oportunidad que le había encontrado. Era tonto y quizás irreal para ella que un idiota de tal calibre -como ella consideraba- pudiera gustar de la actuación.

_"Es lo único que te pido"_

Aquellas al menos no habían sido habladurías. Nezumi era alguien que desde su punto de vista tenía el perfil de típico de un muchacho engreído y popular entre las chicas pero en realidad era un actor, uno tan bueno que lograba engañarla a ella.

Por otro lado Shion había aparecido repentinamente en su camino, no era el tipo de persona que Nezumi soliera tratar, Shion era de esos chicos buenos e inocentes que tenían una vida llena de alegrías y casi imperturbable, ella tampoco se podía quejar ya que muchas cosas había tenido aunque su madre no fuera de esa cosas que pudo tener , al fin y al cabo vivir cada día era lo que contaba. Shion le había hablado que su madre era dueña de una pequeña panadería por un momento pensó que era divertido vivir entre dulces y pan horneado, era una ilusión casi estúpida.

- ¿Qué? - ella despertó de su letargo, se había quedado pensando al vacío y Nezumi pasaba la mano insistentemente frente a ella.

- Solo pensaba.

- Ujum, no sabía que realmente usaras lo que tienes en tu cabeza - ella frunció el ceño.

- No sé ni para que vengo - bufó con molestia para marcharse a su aula, Nezumi se encogió de hombros de pronto se había fijado que miraba hacia la ventana, Shion llegaba junto a Safu - Oye.

- ¿Qué?

- Más te vale que no te hagas el tonto con Shion, al menos cumple con tu responsabilidad - Nezumi alzó una ceja.

- No seas tonta, no necesito que me digan que hacer.

- Tú sabrás. Shion me comenzó a preguntar por ti, te vas sin decir nada y creo que se lo toma como si huyeras de la responsabilidad - él frunció el ceño algo molesto pero ella se dio la vuelta para irse.

Si bien parecía que podía ser malinterpretado por su ausencia, aquello resultaba tan importante para él que cualquier otro compromiso, los deberes del instituto solo eran un pequeño obstáculo y ese maldito proyecto solo era uno bastante molesto.

- Buenos días, Nezumi - escuchó la voz de Shion casi en un susurro quien paso a sentarse, levantó la mirada para ver a Safu que le miraba con los ojos caído como si tuviera algo contra él en ese momento, ella desvió su mirada a Shion y haciendo si no estuviera allí le hablaba.

Realmente que era chica era incomprensible para él y por no decir molesta, prefería siquiera decir palabra alguna para evitar una de las clásicas escenas. La clase comenzó por no decir que había resultado aburrido el tema que más interesante resultaba contar las hojas de los árboles.

- Nezumi - escuchó la voz de Shion llamándole, rápidamente vio que profesor ya no estaba, ni se había fijado - Ya terminó la clase - dijo sonriente.

- Ya veo.

- Oye, quería agradecerte por los ratones - casi había olvidado a los roedores- Esto... te quería preguntar si hoy no estarías muy ocupado.

- Lo voy a estar- dijo secamente, sabía que eso podría hacer molestar a Shion pero luego le compensaría.

- Pero... si al menos me pudiera decir el porqué, creo que podría comprenderte.

- No es necesario, Shion - dijo cortante. Por un momento vio algo parecido a la decepción en los ojos de Shion.

- Está bien - era un sonrisa forzada.

- Yo... - las palabras se quedaron lo más profundo de su garganta cuando Safu llegó.

- Shion, ¿qué haces aquí? vamos! - ella le tomó del brazo y se lo había llevado.

No sabía si sentirse aliviado o abrumado pero se sintió un poco culpable de no poderle haber dicho nada.

Al final Safu se lo había llevado, quizás era mejor así, esa falsa sonrisa de Shion de cierta manera le había golpeado, él más que nadie conocía cuando alguien mentía, pero no debía ser algo de lo cual preocuparse, tan solo la persistencia de Shion era porque su participación en el proyecto había sido casi nula, nada más eso y una vez todo terminara ya no tendría nada que ver él y no dejaría ninguna huella.

Tomó sus cosas, el día escolar había terminado más rápido de lo que esperaba y como quiso no se cruzó con Shion, mucho menos con Inukashi. Hoy no habría ensayo pero tenía una cita, a lo menos para desestresarse un buen rato.

Era una chica bonita de cabellos rojos y ojos azules, Ann. Había decidido acceder a la petición de la chica ya que no tenía ningún otro compromiso.

- Sabes Nezumi, me gustas mucho. me alegra que aceptaras salir conmigo hoy.

El simplemente esbozó una sonrisa que estaba tan hueca pero ella no era capaz de percibir aquello tan sólo se había sonrojado pensado en un mensaje equivocado.

Entraron a una cafetería, al menos tendría que invitarla a algo, ella le conversaba acerca de cosas que le sucedían y a veces preguntaba acerca de su persona, pero era evidente que dar datos vagos y falsos era fácil.

- Vaya, Oye y cómo te va con el proyecto, tengo entendido que estás con Shion ¿no? Safu se puso como loca cuando la profe lo mencionó ¡jajajaja!

- ¿Eh? si, ¿por qué? - de cierta manera aquello le resultaba curioso.

- Es que parece que eres lento, bueno no tanto como Shion, Safu tendría que hacer milagros para que le entienda las indirectas - dijo con una negativa.

- Ja, ya lo creo, pero si dices eso, es porque a ella...

- Sí, le gusta, pero no se lo digas a nadie - Nezumi quiso rodar los ojos, Aquello no parecía que fuese un gran secreto, Safu resultaba muy posesiva con Shion y eso lo había notado desde que había comenzado el instituto. Aunque si bien Shion tenía un aspecto muy despistado era obvio que a ella no le resultaría fácil, aunque bien podría compadecerse de Shion al tener a una mujer como esa detrás de él.

-Tranquila, no soy de estar comentando esas cosas.

- Ya has pensado en que vas a hacer para el proyecto, tengo entendido que les tocó un animal, supongo que será un lindo perrito.

- Es una rata.

- ¿Eh? - ella parpadeó un par de veces - Vaya, no suena muy...

- Lo sé- se antepuso sabiendo lo que era quería decir. Ahora que lo pensaba por qué había aceptado esa cita con ella, ese maldito proyecto parecía un cruz sobre él, simplemente que ella sacara del tema no era de su agrado.

_"Está bien"_

_"Me preocupo por ti"_

La imagen mental de Shion se había instaurado en su cabeza.

_"Te parece que sea un ratón, es que tu nombre..."_

Debía sacarlo de su cabeza, aquello solo era un compromiso de azar. Shion no era nada suyo, solo su compañero de clases, nada más eso.

Sin percatarse se había levantado de su silla.

- ¿Nezumi?

- Lo siento, tengo algo que hacer- no dio más explicaciones dejándola allí, simplemente no quería pensar en nada el resto del día, volver a su casa también resultaba algo frustrante siempre y cuando no se cruzara con su tío.

Cruzó la calle viendo el paseo a lo lejos de pronto detuvo sus pasos al reconocer a dos personas allí paradas. Claramente era Safu y el otro era Shion, su cabellera era indiscutible a menos que ella estuviera hablando con un anciano.

Sin pensarlo sus pies le habían guiado casi cerca del lugar donde estaban, el viento soplaba algo fuerte, ellos estaban a una distancia considerable el uno del otro.

- Shion, tú me gustas - ok, no debió acercarse tanto, ellos no se habían percatado de su presencia pero presenciar éste tipo de escenas no era lo suyo, sintió un nudo en la garganta escuchando lo que ella tenía que decirle. La expresión de Shion era de esperarse, totalmente sorprendido y confundido.

- Safu, ¿qué?

- Me gustas, Shion. Quiero que tú y yo tengamos sexo - bien, eso pasaba el límite de lo extraño, hasta él se sintió intimidado eso había sido directo con todas las letras.

- S-Safu - la cara de Shion era un poema, estaba totalmente sonrojado de la vergüenza, pensó que quizás se desmayaría.

- Ahora.

- Safu - la voz de Shion recobró su compostura serena - Yo... yo lo siento pero...

- No me vez de esa manera, ¿verdad?

- Yo...

- Lo siento, Shion, te he puesto en una situación algo pesada ¿no? - Safu parecía haberse dado cuenta de las consecuencias de sus palabras, cosa que le impresionaba esa chica pidiendo perdón era señal del apocalipsis.

- Safu, yo te quiero como amiga, yo no puedo verte de esa manera, además no puedo hacer eso contigo, lo siento.

- Shion, está bien Solo fue una broma - ella trató de sonreír.

- Safu...

- Ya es tarde, Shion, debo volver a casa. Hasta mañana.

Bien aquello le había dolido y no era con el la cuestión, de verdad que ella había sido valiente por decir lo que sentía, ella corrió hasta perderse de la vista de ambos.

- Vaya, que fuerte - había hablado sin siquiera medirse.

Shion rápidamente volteó hasta donde estaba él reconociéndolo al instante.

- Nezumi, pero qué... ¿qué haces aquí?

- Pues, me iba a mi casa, pero creo que esto me llamó mucho la atención.

A Shion las mejillas se le coloraron inmediatamente - Tu, nos viste... - tartamudeó.

- También los oí - dijo con descaro - Shion realmente que eres un idiota por rechazarla. No todos los días aparece una chica que te dice que quiere sexo contigo de esa manera - expresó en un tono burlón.

Shion apretó sus puños.

- Pues, yo no soy como tú, ella es mi amiga, ¡yo no le haría daño a ella! - aquellas palabras se salieron impulsivamente de la boca de Shion

- Es obvio que no eres como yo, quizás te daba vergüenza desnudarte frente a ella - rió dando pasos lentos hacia Shion.

Las mejillas de Shion se pusieron aún más rojas.

- Mírate solo eres huesos y piel, no hay mucho de donde escoger.

- ¿Qué? ¿pero qué estás diciendo?

- Lo que oíste - bien, Nezumi estaba sobrepasándose lo sabía - Ni siquiera hubieras sabido como dar un beso.

Shion se detuvo a unos pasos de él.

- Eso no lo sabes - su cara estaba roja del coraje.

- Ja, vamos no mientas... - dijo en un tono burlón pero sus palabras se vieron atrapadas por la boca de Shion.

Estaba siendo besado. Él. Casi se va de espaldas de no ser porque pudo mantener el control de su cuerpo. Obviamente Shion no tenía idea alguna de como besar aquel había sido un movimiento impulsivo carente de técnica. Una simple unión de labios que le tenía desconcertado pero que eran muy cálidos. Shion se apartó rápidamente dejándolo perplejo.

- Yo... ¿qué hice? - dio un paso atrás

Nezumi tampoco salía de su asombro pero rápidamente reaccionó - Pues me has dado un beso, aunque no tenías que darme una demostración literalmente - Shion estaba rojo como tomate.

- Lo siento, es que...

- Te daría un dos por ese beso, no ha sido muy bueno que digamos.

- De verdad que lo siento Nezumi, me he dejado llevar estúpidamente - dio otro paso atrás.

La verdad es que había un movimiento estúpido pero muy certero, claro que le dejó pasmado al momento. El claramente no era homosexual y ni en su vida se le habría cruzado por la cabeza besar a otro hombre, claro que no sabía sencillamente que pensar, quizás estaba tan confundido como Shion, su mente era un meollo de ideas, pudo haberle metido un puñetazo a Shion en cualquier momento, pero ese contacto breve... le había gustado, muy diferente a cualquier otro.

- Shion, al menos estás consciente de lo que acabas de hacer.

- Pues... yo te besé - tartamudeaba.

- La respuesta correcta sería, que has besado a un hombre, Shion.

- Yo... - bien no ayudaba siendo tan serio - Lo siento - se disculpó - Olvidalo por favor.

Terminó frunciendo el ceño - Shion de verdad parece que no aprendes, al menos acepta la responsabilidad de tus actos.

Shion se había preparado para salir de allí cuando oyó lo que Nezumi le dijo, qué se responsabilizara, pero qué pasaba con Nezumi. ¿Ya no había pedido disculpas¿ ¿no era eso suficiente?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Has estado perturbando todo el día mis pensamientos y ahora vienes y me besas, creo que deberías compensarme de alguna manera.

Shion decidió encararle con la poca voluntad que le quedaba.

- Está bien - Nezumi sonrió complacido - Pero tú también deberás cumplir con tu parte - Shion esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. Nezumi no desdibujó su sonrisa ¿Así que quería jugar?

* * *

**Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. No sé por que pero ahora tengo imagen mental de Shion siendo una serpiente enrollando a un pobre ratoncito (Nezumi) ;D

Y a todo eso, ya casi se termina K! DX ya ni sé en que va a terminar esta serie.


End file.
